


到底谁是傻瓜

by lunliisme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunliisme/pseuds/lunliisme
Summary: 大概就是半夜睡不着的爆肝小破车。我爱sq笨蛋cp。





	到底谁是傻瓜

**Author's Note:**

> 微强制，微dom/sub，微bdsm。
> 
> 搞猫爽，一直搞猫一直爽。

全圆佑觉得文俊辉真是太傻了。

每次做爱他都一副逆来顺受乖巧的样子，不管全圆佑如何折腾他——比平常多几分力狠狠用虎牙咬乳头，没时间做全套前戏进入有些干涩的温暖柔软之处，忘了戴套射了他一肚子——文俊辉还是乖乖的露出猫肚皮，眼里满满的只装了个全圆佑。

虽然每次全圆佑会确保文俊辉也有爽到，不管是用手还是用嘴一定会让在床上羞涩的文俊辉受不住的喊出来。

但全圆佑深知文俊辉不会主动开口寻求这方面的帮助。

就算全圆佑忍不住自己先射了忘了照顾他——他愤恨的想着——就算如此文俊辉还是一点怨言没有，努力收缩后穴拉长全圆佑的高潮然后自己乖乖的伸手套弄还挺着的器官。

全圆佑真的生气了。难道做爱是单方面的过程吗？

这次也是一样。不说上床，因为繁忙的行程他们甚至很久没有一起睡觉了。演唱会结束后公司准许了他们一天自由活动时间，全圆佑一言不发的带着文俊辉出门开房。

文俊辉好像意识到了全圆佑的心思，从出门开始就脸红红的，非得要把口罩带到眼睛下帽子扣到眼睛上只露出一双blingbling的大眼睛看着他们紧握的手。路上怕引人注意试图松开全圆佑的手，收到男友的冷眼后又用手指讨好的绕了绕他的手心。恋人幼稚的举动逗笑了全圆佑，这段时间的疲惫神奇般的一点点消散。全圆佑想他的恋人总有这种神奇的魔力，世上所有不开心到他这里总会被他轻易溶解。如果哈利波特的魔法世界真实存在，文俊辉一定是全圆佑专属的欢欣剂，明黄的，向太阳一样的，让他有幸福感的神奇高级药剂。

全圆佑定了一间情侣套房，23层楼顶上可以观望整个首尔的夜景，旅店贴心的在king size大床上洒满了红色玫瑰花瓣。虽然全圆佑也认为白日宣淫并非约会的理想开始方式，但在旅店送上烛光晚餐前他们总得做些什么打发时间。

全圆佑在文俊辉去洗澡时在脑子里过了一遍流程：他会在铺满花瓣的床上一寸一寸亲吻文俊辉被暗红色床单衬得更白的肌肤，刚洗完澡的肌肤透着水光，看上去很好吃的模样。全圆佑这么想着也这么做了，在造型师也看不到的地方种下了一个个草莓，直到文俊辉受不了的用双腿夹住全圆佑的腰。他知道因为跳舞最近文俊辉的腿很酸，便从脚脖子开始边按摩边舔吻恋人美好的肌肉线条，一直到大腿根部，那个刚刚种满草莓的地方。

他想把前戏无限拉长，最好细碎漫长到文俊辉受不了，发出甜腻的哭声才停止。他知道想让文俊辉哭出来很难，但他们今天有的是时间。他想用舌头描绘会阴处的嫩肉，再花半个小时用嘴开阔很久没受到疼爱的小穴。他知道文俊辉最受不了这个，受不了看到全圆佑埋头在他腿间的模样。他会用软绵绵的猫爪子试图推开他，发现无用后只能轻轻的抓着全圆佑新染的头发。

在文俊辉哭着求他之前，他不会碰他前面的欲望。他想完完全全的让文俊辉沉溺在这场性事中，无法再去想那些全圆佑猜不到的、有的没有的事情。他想让文俊辉坦诚面对自己，不再把脸藏到手臂后边，不再不顾腰疼的迎合全圆佑的节奏。他想听文俊辉说出自己的欲望，不管是什么，全圆佑都会满足他。

文俊辉好像还不知道，当他们结合一体时，文俊辉眼里满满的都是全圆佑，但全圆佑眼里满满的也都是文俊辉。

———

然而这一切美好的计划在全圆佑发觉文俊辉在浴室里自己已经扩张好了时完全破碎。文俊辉甚至没有察觉到全圆佑的怒气，躺到床上乖乖的伸手拉开自己的腿根。

他养的猫怎么这么乖！又乖又笨！

“不做吗？圆佑？”

“......做！”

全圆佑咬牙切齿，转身去翻背包。润滑剂是用不着了，被他扔到角落，他还特地带了文俊辉最喜欢的草莓味。

文俊辉看着全圆佑从背包里翻出了两根类似皮带的东西，哆嗦了一下。

“今天要玩这么重口味的吗？可是不能留痕唉……cody姐姐会骂的” 

说完文俊辉真的转过身，翘起了圆润的屁股和光滑的后背。

全圆佑看他这样又是欲火又是怒火烧的他胸腔沸腾，从后脖沿着脊椎舔吻到尾骨。趁着文俊辉敏感的颤抖时反手就把他翻回来仰面躺下，抓住手腕和脚腕用皮带紧紧缠上。文俊辉被迫张开腿摆成一个M，为了减轻手腕上的压力双手抓住了腿根。

文俊辉有点奇怪，这跟他最开始的姿势不是一摸一样吗？

“1 plus 1 等于几？”

“等于二！”文俊辉下意识回答，他想在床上会问这种脱线问题的圆佑真是个笨蛋。

而全圆佑看着因为1 plus 1而眼睛亮晶晶的文俊辉，心想他的俊尼真的是傻瓜。

很快文俊辉就没办法考虑全圆佑是不是笨蛋了，因为全圆佑低头直接把文俊辉半硬的阴茎全数含了进去，有些粗暴的给文俊辉深喉。牙齿在吞咽时会无意划过青筋，舌尖在离开时会在头部打圈。他悉知文俊辉的所有敏感点，和他喜欢微略疼痛的癖好，用最快的技巧逼着他出精。

文俊辉的双手被绑着，连欲迎还拒的推拿都做不到。他咬着唇，只泄漏细细的嗯哼声，快到顶点时臀部不自觉的颤抖扭动，想要扭开躲避全圆佑的唇舌。

没想到这一下真的脱离了火热的口腔，文俊辉睁开不知何时紧闭的双眼，却看到了全圆佑插入自己的过程。

已经开阔好的小穴柔软细腻，噗嗤一声全数插入，直顶着那一小块敏感的腺体。

“嗯啊！”

文俊辉受不住感官和视觉上的双重冲击，叫着射了出来，白浊零零碎碎洒在肚子上。

囊袋密切的贴着臀部，全圆佑享受了文俊辉高潮时后穴的紧致，舒服的叹了口气。

“俊尼啊，你说的，1 plus 1 等于二。”

说完便开始顶着前列腺抽插，每次都整根抽出又整根没入。还在高潮中的文俊辉没想到全圆佑一点恢复时间都不给他。

“不...不行......啊！......圆佑...我还在...嗯啊......”

“那俊尼想要我怎么办呢？”

“停下！......停...停下...嗯...受不了......”

全圆佑果真停了下来，性器的头部轻轻压着前列腺。还没等文俊辉喘口气，全圆佑又动了起来——这次没抽插，只是压着前列腺不停转圈。

刚高潮完的身子根本接受不了这么密密麻麻的快感，文俊辉忍不住叫出声来，又被自己的甜腻嗓音吓一跳，想要用手捂住却意识到手还被绑着，只好咬住自己的下唇。

全圆佑看他隐忍的模样更气了，用大拇指撬开了紧闭的贝齿，伸进去搅弄小舌。文俊辉不敢用力咬，放任全圆佑挑逗他的小嘴，呻吟声不自觉地泄露出来。

文俊辉只觉得他要被这强烈的快感吞噬了。他手脚被绑，被剥夺了行为上的自由，上面的小嘴被玩弄着，连一句清晰的话都说不出来。后面的小穴又被全圆佑的性器满满当当的插着，逼着他承受全圆佑给他的一切。可就算如此，他刚刚射完的性器居然半硬了，摊在肚皮上不时吐出前列腺液。

他羞耻的移开视线，抬眼，对上盯着他的一双墨色，全圆佑放大的瞳孔把咖啡色挤到了最外圈。一滴汗顺着他的额头滴落在文俊辉的肋骨旁。

“圆...圆圆......唔...嗯……圆圆”

“俊尼，告诉我你想要什么。”

文俊辉的身体开始不自觉的颤抖。全圆佑把拇指从他嘴里抽出，双手拉开他的双腿，开始大开大合的操干，这次却精准的避开文俊辉的前列腺。

嘴巴重获自由的文俊辉再压不下去声音，叫声中夹着哭腔求饶。

“不要了！呜呜呜圆佑...啊！给我......让我射...受不了了......”

执行了B计划的全圆佑没想到真的把文俊辉弄哭了。听着这人甜甜的嗓子喊自己的名字，全圆佑不知是天定如此还是误打误撞。他终究还是看不得文俊辉这般委屈的模样，低下身细细舔吻他眼下的泪痕。

“乖孩子。”

他加快速度狠狠的撞上那一小块凸起的腺体，感受到文俊辉身体一瞬间的紧绷才缓缓停下来，享受着高潮时后穴的不断收缩颤抖。

前后不过短短五分钟，文俊辉高潮了两次。

这是文俊辉第一次用后面高潮。快感绵长又强烈，他像窒息一般张开了嘴试图呼吸，大脑白茫茫一片，叫声卡在喉咙里化作了无声的呐喊。半硬的性器缓缓流出些精水，快感却迟迟不退。

从快感中醒过来时文俊辉发现手脚已经被解开了，自己被恋人搂在怀里，温柔的抚摸着背部。

全圆佑看他眼神清醒了，低头亲了亲他的眼睛，又啾了一下嘴唇，然后拉过他的手轻轻按摩僵硬的手腕。

全圆佑想，下次他们可以尝试1 plus 1 plus 1。

———

洗完澡后两人窝在床上面对面。

“那圆佑为什么喜欢我呢？”

全圆佑看着恋人眼里的小心翼翼，这段时间文俊辉的过于乖顺和他们互相拉扯之间的不安定感仿佛像泡泡一般破散，反射着彩虹光芒的表皮映出他们心中不为人知的患得患失，彼此身上缠绕结根成长的秘密随着文俊辉的开口不攻自破，漏出被那小小彩虹囚禁的空气。

是啊，原本就是空气一般透明的事情。

全圆佑也不知道他到底喜欢文俊辉哪里，但他就是觉得，文俊辉哪里都好，每一处关于他的细节都是他想护在心口上的宝。

“因为我爱你啊，傻瓜。”

———

“圆佑才是傻瓜。”

“不，你是傻瓜。”

“那你是笨蛋。”

“你才是笨蛋。”

“你是笨蛋笨蛋笨......呜呜嗯呜......全圆佑你作弊！”


End file.
